1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for effectively managing authentication information, and more particularly, to a method for effectively managing authentication by obtaining authentication information via an authentication module, pairing the authentication information with an object to which access is controlled, and displaying an image related to the object with the authentication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of communication technologies and the electronic industry, portable terminals have become an indispensable part of peoples' lives. Such portable terminals are used for photographing, navigating, or making payments. Therefore, a user can use various functions of a portable terminal, such as taking photos without a separate camera, finding directions without a separate navigation device, or making payments without money or credit cards.
However, a portable terminal may store a significant amount of privileged information, so, to protect the information, the portable terminal authenticates the user via authentication modules, and then executes functions that match the authentication modules. For example, in the case of fingerprint authentication, a portable terminal may automatically input information for logging onto the Internet upon the completion of the fingerprint authentication. Various solutions are provided in order to use an authentication function of the portable terminal along with iris recognition, or biometric data such as fingerprint authentication. So, the user requires a means for effectively managing various utilized authentication methods.
According to the related art, in the case of executing a plurality of functions or applications of the portable terminal via authentication modules, it is difficult to identify which authentication module is currently active. In addition, a means for recognizing a valid period of an authentication module is not provided, and in the case of one-time authentication, the user should authenticate himself or herself whenever he or she uses the portable terminal. Furthermore, diversification of authentication modules requires technologies for various utilization methods, for example, designation of an authentication module using the authentication modules.